


WEBTOON ONE SHOTS

by orphan_account



Category: Odd Girl Out (Webcomic), unOrdinary (Webcomic), 외모지상주의 | Lookism
Genre: I'll probably do a lot of fluff, Multi, they're all one shots (sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I always wanted to make fanfictions! They seem so fun, so here I decided to make a compilation of fan fics that I'll make more as I go! Hopefully they're not cringe as I don't want to be a pathetic excuse as a writer...Enjoy!
Relationships: Hong Jae Yeol | Jay/Park Hyung Suk | Daniel, John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary), Wookyung Jung/Mirae Seo, basically any ship can appear because yes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. INTRODUCTION

**WHY DID I DO THIS AGAIN?**

I have mastered the basics, so now I feel confident in my writing skills. I deleted all my works as I want a fresh start, I felt like they were all rushed and wanted to remake all of them (although I only made two so far...) because I honestly cringe whenever I tried to reread them. This time I would do more effort in my writing.

I also realized that it would be messy if I have so many fandoms on my profile, just my opinion. So that is the reason why I wanted to make it a compilation instead of writing everything individually. Also the fact that I'm only capable of writing one shots...

Critique my work too if you happen to stumble upon it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey so when I posted it the fandoms are separated, i'm so stupid!
> 
> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


	2. You're Amazing... (John x Seraphina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: There's no ability and hierarchy thing.
> 
> John works at Woaba Boba, Sera needs a break and a butt ton of emotional support. I based this on the "Coffee Shop AU" where Person A works at the shop and Person B just has a crush on the hot employee. But since they hang out at a Boba Shop I decided that's where it's gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance apologies if it's bad, or if the characters seem OOC
> 
> Please leave advice if you can!
> 
> ヽ（´∀｀）ノ
> 
> on with the fanfic! Let's go~

**unORDINARY**

**Episode ???**

_“_ _Seraphina you can do this right?”_

_“With you on our group this would be a breeze!”_

_That's right, this should be breeze for me. I'm the daughter of a wealthy family, I can't risk failing..._

_Absolutely can not risk failing..._

_To not be a disappointment..._

_“Why doesn't she want us to help her? Jesus does she think we're THAT useless?”_

_“Well if you're grouped with her she would do almost — no, EVERYTHING by herself. I heard she wants to maintain her grades or whatever.”_

...

Seraphina is not particularly listening to the teacher as she minds her own business staring blankly at the board, as to make sure the teacher doesn't suspect anything and call her out to summarize or whatever that is related to the lesson. She was more busy than usual as the teachers seemed like they all conspired to drop all the projects on the same day. That would be troublesome, as she has to make sure she does most of the work to maintain her grades and be the perfect role model for the students as she was basically like the "queen" at her school.

And therefore, she can not afford to slip up as that would give her a bad image. 

Not to mention the gossip and the disappoinment...

She never really liked being the center of attention, but with a wealthy family it was unavoidable. Had to make sure she did effort in everything, even the most trivial of things... 

Seraphina never had time for herself, as that would waste so much of her precious time.

“This will be a three-part project, and I'll be assigning you each with a partner to work with,” snapped out of her thoughts, Seraphina listened closely to her English teacher, this was a project so it would take most of the percentage on her grade. With everyone paying attention, the she continued.

“Each pair will be analyzing a specific set of books and—”

The classroom was getting noisier by the second, murmuring with each other about the project given. Chatting with each other what books they want to analyze and hoping they'll end up with a reliable group mate. Their teacher wasn't too happy about it, she gave in a deep breath and tried to be as calm as possible.

“As I was saying,” voice louder than usual, she paused for a few seconds making sure everyone was paying attention.

“You'll be pairing up and analyzing three books in total. For each book, you and your partner will present your findings to the class. Your final grade will be based on your presentations.” With a smile on her face, she grabbed the class list. Everyone was paying close attention, as they were all eager to hear who they will end up with and share the burden together. Seraphina on the other hand didn't care, simply because she knows she'll be the one doing most of the work.

“Auriel and Elaine.”

“Blyke and Isen.”

“Hower, Mardin.”

“Uru and Seraphina”

_Okey, she's not that bad. I heard she's really good at arts. Didn't someone said she's making a comic? Maybe she knows how to analyze characters, that would be useful._

“Now get to your partners, I'll let you to borrow my time to discuss the project.” Everyone got up from their seats and went with their respected group mates. The teacher grabbed her things and left the classroom as she is already done with what she needs to do for the day.

“H-Hello my name is Uru-chan.” she was shy, it was obvious that she was nervous. Who wouldn't when you are confronting the most popular girl in your school? 

Seraphina, the girl with the cold eyes stared at her. She was wearing a pikachu hoodie, had a light brown hair with a bob cut and bangs. Judging by her body language she seemed like a timid person. With her hands fiddling and her staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Sighing, the girl with the ponytail rested her arms crossed comfortably on her desk, and spoke.

“Go sit on that chair over there.” she ordered. The girl nodded and quickly sat on the chair in front of her. She was ready to hear her partner's plans on their group project, but she wasn't prepared when the Seraphina pointed at her, like she was some child getting bossed around by their older sibling.

“This is how it's gonna go. I can't have you ruin my perfect grade, so I'm doing the entire thing myself, I'll provide you notecards for the presentation, so you'll read off those.” she was used to this, ordering others around for the sake of her perfect scores. If anything, THAT was her top priority. Uru was surprised, her eyes comically wide as she listened in disbelief. She heard from the others that Seraphina would never risk getting low scores, but she wanted to help! After all, she was planning to show that she was perfectly capable in her skills as an author from her personal experience as a comic artist.

“But I want to have a part in this project too!” she complained. 

This was annoying, if she was going to let her do what she wants... who knows what will happen? She can't risk that. Not when the whole school always has an eye on her.

“No. I can handle it myself.” she said bluntly.

But Uru wasn't backing down, she was getting frustrated that her classmate doesn't want her help. She's not even helpless!

“Hey! I'm your partner, I have a right to say too!” she argued.

The girl with the beautiful purple hair neatly in a ponytail, stood up from her seat. Grabbing her things and staring her down, face unchanging as she still has a blank face and a cold stare, dominance in her eyes as she spoke back,

“It's already decided.” she insisted.

“W-What? We didn't get to agree on anything yet-”

Seraphina didn't listened, not that she didn't care about her, but if she allowed her to ''help'' she might have a lower score. There was this uncertainty, no trust. Someone like her can't have a bad reputation. She must not danger her standing as the "perfect student" as that can lead to all kinds of gossiping and disheartening stares from her fellow classmates and parents. 

**“Yes we have.”**

And with that she left her classroom, and went to the library to start the project as soon as possible. 

* * *

It was really stressful for the teen today. Too many assignments, too many homeworks, and too many projects. All in one fucking day. Seraphina was having a hard time focusing on the rest of the subjects, but nothing she can't handle. Already at the gate, she couldn't help but overhear students talking about the new Boba Shop. She never get to try this "Boba Tea", even if all she hears about it is nothing less than exceptional and tasty.

So that was the reason how she ended up sitting with this employee at... Woaba Boba was it? The stranger always had gelled black hair and was unusually smiling at her for no reason. She forgot how they ended up chatting with each other but it had something to do with her ranting about her school work. Then it spiraled into meeting each other everyday to hang out and have conversations. His name wasn't really a problem as he wore a name tag.

**''John Doe''**

“Speaking of school, don't you study as well? You seem about my age.” she asked. Drinking from her Boba Tea as she waited for his answer.

“Ah! Yeah I do have school,” he answered, he was going to say something, but he was hesitating.

“I'm just here to earn some extra money.” so that was it. He was poor, and he knew she was rich. The world had this messed up system where the richer the better, while those that are poor are to be forgotten and mocked by society. But she doesn't really know that he's not exactly poor, now that's a story for another time.

“Hm, don't you think you're being too carefree talking to someone like me?” she reminded him, how society would disapprove of their friendship.

The boy sighed, his eyebrows were furrowed and Seraphina knew that he was getting annoyed. He rested his chin on his palm as his elbow was on the table. She couldn't help but focus on his hair as it wasn't gelled today. He looked a little ~~hot~~ better too.

“This again? I told you I don't really care.” he explained.

Seraphina couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. This made John obviously getting more annoyed.

“Haha, sorry.” she apologized. Not really genuine but more like a taunt.

Her phone vibrated, she checked and remembered that she had to do the project. Nowadays she's getting more careless ever since she started hanging out with him, it's not all bad as her days got a lot more brighter whenever he's around.

“Ah, it's your fault. You made me forget about my project again _—_ ”

“Seriously, Sera you need to stop getting so uptight on your grades.” he interrupted. It's not like he's wrong, she always wanted to have time for herself. But she can't help it! She knows that even if she did _one_ little mistake, the school wouldn't shut up about it.

“John, I already told you before...” her expression dropped, she knows but she can't seem to let go. She left as she left him with nothing but worry.

He stood up and ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders, keeping her in place, forcing her to look at him. John looked straight in her eyes, nothing but seriousness is all she sees. He was also a little close, _too_ close _._ She couldn't hold back a faint blush, as she tried to think it was only because it was hot outside the Boba Shop. Though the word "hot" wasn't too far from the real reason.

“Sera, you're the most dedicated person I know, they have no right to judge you. It doesn't matter what grade you get! Don't let them discredit yourself,” he exclaimed.

All seriousness gone as it was replaced with a genuine smile.

“You're amazing, incredible, wonderful, beautiful self.” he continued.

And she was happy, so happy that she cried. The two of them were hugging each other, very tightly as if letting go would make the other disappear.

_Never in my life have I felt so free, never have my burdens feel so weightless. Never felt so cherished, by someone who doesn't care if I make mistakes._

**_I never felt so loved._ **

_I think this was when I began to realize... reputation isn't everything._

_I should focus less about how others perceive me and more on what makes me happy._

**_John, you are truly extaordinary._ **

_Even as someone who is struggling with money, you are able to push through others' prejudice and stand up for yourself._

_Even though society thinks you're cripple._

_You're not._

_To me, you are my most cherished friend and inspiration._ _You made me realize that everyone has value._

_And that I am a human being too._

_I have my worth._

_Because in the end, I have to live with myself._

_..._

_But I can't help but think, what if I lose our friendship?_

_What if I lose you?_ _Can I still be happy?_

_I can't handle being alone anymore, because of you._

_I want you to be by my side forever. As selfish as that sounds._

_You'll probably get mad at me if I say that. Hah..._

_Thank you though, I appreciate all your kindness to me._

**_Thank you John, I treasure you with all my heart._ **

Her unspoken words were kept only to herself, as she has a new fear.

A fear of being alone again.

A fear of losing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone out there in the world likes it. If you can leave a suggestion to make my writing better please do!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡


	3. I Want To Hang Out With You (Wookyung x Mirae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple texting between the two friends, it's not like they like each other or anything...
> 
> Authors Note: This was based on my deleted work, also about these two. I couldn't help but want to write it again! Also this one seems rushed to me...
> 
> o(╥﹏╥)o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance apologies if it's bad, or if the characters seem OOC
> 
> Please leave advice if you can!
> 
> ヽ（´∀｀）ノ
> 
> on with the fanfic! Let's go~

**ODD**

**GIRL**

**OUT**

EPISODE ???

I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE ME TOO

It was one of those rare days where Wookyung, the prodigy actor, gets a day off.

Valentine's Day to be exact.

He couldn't really think of anything to do besides go out for a walk or try calling Mirae to hang out with him.

_Mirae..._

_I should try asking her if she wants to hang out._

He looked for his phone, which was usually on his bed. Now it is missing.

“Where did I put it?” he asked to no one in particular but himself. 

After a good 5 minutes of finding his phone, he found it just beside his pillow (He was sure he checked there a while ago...) and went to "contacts".

He scrolled down to a lot of numbers who he was sure were his friends, but they forgot about him after the shows ended. Repeating Mirae over and over again as if he said it enough times he would find it faster.

“Ah! Mirae!” he excitedly said.

[Wookyung]

Hey

Want to hang out? I'm free today

She hasn't replied yet, maybe she's busy at school. Wookyung now wonders if she is getting any Valentine's gifts, and can't help but feel a little annoyed about that too.

“What am I doing, she's still at school” sighing, he goes downstairs and is greeted by his parents. Exchanging "Happy Valentine's Day" to each other.

The food today was more fancy than usual. Probably to celebrate the "season of love". While eating, Wookyung's phone vibrates as his instagram is bombarded with "I LOVE YOU WOOKYUNG!!!♥".

Quickly leaving his phone on silent, he continued eating peacefully.

A few minutes have passed and Wookyung wonders if he shouldn't have asked her if she wants to hang out as that could leave an impression.

“What if she thinks that I want to go on a date with her 'cause it's Valentine's .? OH NO SHE'LL HAVE THE WRONG IDEA!” quickly panicking, Wookyung opened his phone.

But to his dismay, she already saw it...

[Mirae]

Right, it's a holiday

I thought you were out of work

But then again this girl is really dense when it comes to love. So it's no surprise when he finds out she didn't really thought about it that way. Of course...

[Wookyung]

Why didn't I expected that?

No I'm not out of work, I'm doing really great at my job

Thanks for asking

[Mirae]

No problem!

So... where do you wanna hang out today? 

[Wookyung]

I never really thought about that

_As long as I get to hang out with you, I'm good._

Though he didn't dare to send that.

[Mirae]

Well genius

I just so happen to know there's a fair today

[Wookyung]

You want to go on a carousel?

I wouldn't be surprised

[Mirae]

Hey!

I'm not THAT childish excuse you

Plus carousels are boring, they're sooooo slow

[Wookyung]

If it goes fast would you go on it?

[Mirae]

...

Let me think about it

Chuckling to himself in amusement, he wonders how this girl can get a boyfriend. She was so childish at times, and the taunting and playful banter was endless. If doesn't have a boyfriend yet, maybe he could ask her out—

He shooked his head, _no_ that was out of the question. They are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Though his logic is a little flawed as why would you think you only like them as a friend if you want to be their boyfriend?

[Wookyung]

Done thinking yet?

[Mirae]

I mean it's not boring anymore if it goes fast

Right? 

[Wookyung]

You're so amusing

[Mirae]

I mean it!

Bet you would like to go on it too!

[Wookyung]

Alright

So, we'll meet up at the fair?

[Mirae]

Yeah

Though I guess maybe 4:00

Since I still have school

[Wookyung]

Sounds good

Though he wanted to ask her if she got any gifts, he kinda doesn't since she might think he's jealous which is totally not the case.

[Wookyung]

Hey did anyone gave you gifts?

[Mirae]

Yeah

A LOT

My desk is filled with chocolates

Even girls gave me something

[Wookyung]

With your haircut I'm not surprised

[Mirae]

Why did you ask? 

_Shoot._

[Wookyung]

I'm just wondering if you don't get anything on Valentine's Day

Whereas I am loved by all my fans

[Mirae]

Aww

Don't need to feel bad for me!

I'm really popular at my school

[Wookyung]

For being a troublemaker?

[Mirae]

No

I was really girly when I entered school

[Wookyung]

Tha sounds so far fetched

I believe you but I have doubts

[Mirae]

You're hopeless

* * *

At her desk, she was smiling. She couldn't help but think that it almost sounds like he was asking her on a date.

_That can't be..._

_~~It's too good to be true~~ _

“Mirae who you talking to?”

Glancing up, she forgot that she was with her friends outside on their usual spot where they eat together. Outside at a garden bench with a roof near some trees at school.

Nari was asking, with a smug look on her face. Mirae suddenly realized how obvious she looked.

“You have a boyfriend already?” she joked.

The blonde haired girl couldn't fight back a blush, which didn't help her situation.

Seonji, now realizing what was happening, was crying.

“Mirae! I'm so happy for you! Don't forget about us when you get married.” she bawled.

Nari was laughing her butt off and Yuna just rolled her eyes at her friends' antics.

“I-It's not like that Seonji!” she reasoned, red faced, and heart beating loudly as her mind is flooded with thoughts of Wookyung and her dating.

_And k-kissing_.

* * *

“Achoo!” the young actor sneezed.

“I guess someone's talking about you.” his mother teased.

Wookyung couldn't think of anyone else besides Mirae who would be talking about him, or maybe that was wishful thinking... but maybe she is? 

**_“Maybe she is...”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone out there in the world likes it. If you can leave a suggestion to make my writing better please do!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡


	4. To Take Care of A Dog (Jay x Daniel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: There's no gang war thing going on. Jay is part of this Nursing Committee.
> 
> This also takes place before they were sophomores.
> 
> Daniel doesn't have a second body since that makes it more complicated to write and handling how they comunicate is already hard enough T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance apologies if it's bad, or if the characters seem OOC
> 
> Please leave advice if you can!
> 
> ヽ（´∀｀）ノ
> 
> on with the fanfic! Let's go~

**LOOKISM**

**TO TAKE CARE OF A DOG...**

**[JAY HONG x**

**DANIEL PARK]**

Jay Hong was an academically excellent student and was also very handsome despite his blond hair covering almost half of his face.

Although this alone would make him one of the "popular kids", he never really got the attention since he was always on his own minding his business.

A wallflower.

_So why was he doing everything he can for this one person to notice him?_

...

Jay was at the Nurse's Office since he was in charge for today to clean the equipment and the clinic. Well, it's not like everyday someone gets hurt. Which was good, but it just made being part of the Nursing Committee boring if he were to be honest. He signed up for this, he can't hope for someone to get hurt so that he would do something.

And there he was fixing the bed sheets, cleaning the cabinet, and washing the medical equipment.

He heard a knock on the door, surely it wasn't the Nurse since she wouldn't be back for an hour.

So who could it be?

He walked to the door and opened it. He was greeted by a student, a boy with black hair.

He was also short and chubby.

“H-Hey can you help me? My friend got hurt.” he asked sheepishly. Jay opened the sliding door more.

He was also black haired, he was tall and handsome, by his standards. Come to think of it there were some girls who wouldn't stop talking about a tall boy with black hair. Maybe he's the guy they're always talking about...

Jay gestured them to go inside, guess the gods were listening to him when he said he wanted to do something.

“Duke you don't have to wait for me! I'll be fine on my own.” the taller man assured his friend. Though there was a bit of hesitation, Duke left his friend as he needed to go back to class.

The raven haired man was just looking around the clinic in the bed, like a child in an amusement park. Jay couldn't help but stare in amusement, wondering what this guy found so interesting.

Jay sat next to him and got to work, checking what was the problem. Guessing how he was holding his other hand tightly with a cloth, he checked there first.

“Ow,” he winced. Jay took off the cloth, he was surprised that it wasn't a sprain but... a dog bite?

Jay gestured him to the sink so that he could grab the bandage. Daniel seemed to understand and stood up to wash his wound.

After getting the bandage from the cabinet, he saw the injured student quietly sitting on the bed. When he saw him, he put out his hand for him to wrap the bandage with.

_Is he reading my mind?_

Jay quickly went to work and was patching him up his injury.

“Wow you're really good at this! Like a real doctor.” the raven haired man commented.

He quickly stopped, he doesn't really know how to respond to that so he just gave a nod as a reply. He continued doing his work.

“My name's Daniel Park, what's yours?” he asked.

Finishing it up neatly, Jay wondered if Daniel was the chatterbox type. He would usually ignore them, but for some reason he couldn't do it.

“Jay Hong.” he quietly said.

Daniel smiled, he always liked making friends. He also liked Jay too, anyone who helps others is definitely a good person. So he wanted to be friends with him. He stood up and opened the door, still smiling.

“Thanks! Hope we meet again soon!” he waved goodbye, with his good arm, and closed the door.

Though Daniel left the room with no worries, Jay couldn't stop thinking about him when he left the clinic.

* * *

He was at the back of the class, minding his own business as usual. The teacher was teaching them Science but he wasn't really paying attention. He stared out the window, it was P.E time for other class. He would go back and start listening to the teacher when he saw a familiar figure. Was that Daniel? What is he doing away from them? Wait there's also this... animal. He was feeding... a dog? There was a dog in their school?!

“Clear your desk, we'll have a pop quiz today about the topics we discussed.” the teacher said. The students all groaned in protest. Jay didn't mind since he already studied it.

But it would be a problem when a certain someone wouldn't leave his mind when he needed to focus. Also the fact there's a dog in their school.

* * *

Classes were over and Jay was more cautious, he didn't want anyone finding out he was internally panicking because there was a dog in their school.

He was always scared of dogs. Especially when they bark.

And my god was something barking.

He jumped and frantically looked around to see where the dog is, to avoid that direction as much as possible.

“Jay?” he turned around and there he saw Daniel, with the dog. The dog earlier, the dog he saw at the window, THAT DOG.

He did his best to stay cool. With him around it was somehow more easier to stay calm. And he doesn't know why...

“I found her at the back of the school yesterday in a cardboard box. Poor thing was starving.” she was still growling at the two of them, staying comfortably in her spot at her makeshift house.

Now seeing the animal up close, she looked like a crossbred. Jay also though maybe she was the reason for the dog bite earlier in the morning.

“Hey Jay, do you have a pet dog?” he asked innocently.

_No, I don't own one (And I never will.)_

“Haha well, I was hoping you did. Since I don't exactly know how to take care of her, she keeps on biting me whenever I tried to feed her.” He was scratching the back of his head as he was getting embarrassed.

Jay was aware he was about to do the most scariest thing in his life...

_Actually, I think I know a guy from my house._

Daniel beamed out in joy. His eyes went comically wide and his smile went wide. ~~To Jay, he never knew someone can be this cute. Worth it.~~

“Really? That's great! Can you talk to him for me?” Daniel had his hands clasped together, he looked hopeful. Maybe Daniel could save the dog from starving...

_I'll try._

His eyes seemed like they were filled with stars as he looked so happy.

“Thank so much Jay! I really owe you one!” He was bowing very low to show how thankful he is.

Jay couldn't help but smile in amusement. Now he's going to have to pester his butler later...

* * *

Jay's butler said that they should try giving food for the dog, if she's still aggressive they should leave her alone. Naturally, she'll think they mean no harm to her and be a bit more friendly.

So it was decided, they'll bring the dog to Jay's house (He offered to.), feed her, give her a bath, and give her a place to stay for a while. 

Tricky part done in bringing the dog, the problem now is actually feeding her.

“You're so wary of humans...” Daniel said, though he knows the dog can't understand him.

Jay came back with a big food bowl filled with kibble, he was still scared of the dog. He can't let Daniel know about that since he agreed to take her in his apartment. The dog is still growling at them, so the two men following the older man's advice, left the dog alone for a while and hopes she eats while they're gone.

“Hope she warms up to us soon, I don't want to keep on bothering you at the clinic.” he joked. They are both sitting at the sofa, keeping a close eye on the dog.

_I don't really mind anyway._

“Hey I think she's calmed down a bit!” he pointed out. Jay looked at the dog's direction, she finished the whole bowl and seemed a lot more tired.

_Should we try giving her a bath? Maybe she trust us more now._

“Ok, I'll be the one to carry her, you prepare the bath.” he ordered, and with that they set the plan into motion.

The dog seemed to notice that Daniel was walking to her cautiously, she started to get more anxious the closer he got.

“Enu, I promise we won't hurt you—” he quickly grabbed the dog and walked fast to the bathroom. There were a few, no, a LOT of bites on his hands when he got there. Gently placing the dog down in the tub, Jay did his part of the job. Luckily for him she calmed down more, though Jay didn't since he's literally inches away from the animal.

After the treacherous time in the bathroom, the dog was more sleepy and therefore was not as aggressive as she was before. Jay placed her down on the newly bought Dog Bed and went to go grab a bandage to fix Daniel's arms.

_You really should take care of yourself._

“You're doing a great job for me anyways. ” he teased.

Jay couldn't help but smile in return. As he was tending to Daniel's arm he failed to notice the faint blush on the raven haired man's face.

_All done, you sure you want to head home now? It's pretty late._

Daniel glanced outside, it was really dark out. With Jay's place it was easier to tell if it was night or day.

He lives in a building with glass walls, he never really specified if his family owns it or not.

“If you don't mind?” he said. Obviously embarrassed that he needed to stay at his friend's house for the night.

_No I won't_

Smiling, he showed Daniel to his room.

Daniel looked comfortable in his bed as he was sleeping peacefully, so Jay felt the need to leave already.

But his heart couldn't stop beating.

He turned around, and looked at the the raven haired man dozing off quietly.

He can't help it anymore.

So he walked a few steps back to him.

He's really going to do it.

_It's not like he'll notice, right?_

He leaned in closer...

He was sure his heart beating would wake him up.

He stopped himself, no it's wrong. Why would he do that? A goodnight kiss! Really?

The blond man sighed, he rested his arms on the bed.

“Daniel what are you doing to me, I even wanted to kiss you...” He groaned, now checking if he woke him up, which he didn't, he felt content and decided he was too tired to walk all the way to his own bedroom. 

* * *

Jay woke up, it was early in the morning. Daniel was still sleeping. He somehow fell asleep despite his awkward position. No one else was in the room besides his friend sleeping.

He touched his forehead, he knew he woke up because something happened to it. But what? He touched the skin lightly with his fingers thinking as if that could recall his memory.

But he only remembered what he wished he'd forget...

To kiss Daniel on the forehead.

Which was weird, since that could be one of the reasons—

No, there's no way.

There's no way that Daniel just kissed him on the forehead.

That was just wishful thinking and he's probably half asleep having delusions.

That silent giggle too was probably also a delusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone out there in the world likes it. If you can leave a suggestion to make my writing better please do!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡


End file.
